


Nooboo

by Kalcius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), The Sims 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcius/pseuds/Kalcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива новое хобби. Тони заинтригован.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooboo

**Author's Note:**

Тони стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, уже добрых пять минут. И хоть убей, не понимал, чем же Стив занимается. С самого утра он навис над лежащим на столе лэптопом Тони и яростно кликал мышкой. Старку нужно было заняться делами – костюм отчаянно нуждался в серьезном ремонте после ночной битвы накануне. Однако он знал, что не сможет приступить к работе, пока не удовлетворит свое любопытство о том, что же так захватило внимание Стива. Так что, вздохнув, он оттолкнулся от стены и встал напротив Роджерса.  
\- Капитан, когда это ты начал разбираться в компьютерах?  
Стив бросил быстрый взгляд вверх, прежде чем снова уставиться в монитор.  
\- О, привет, Старк. Я просто играю в потрясающую игру, которую мне показала мисс Поттс сегодня утром. Она сказала, что это прекрасный способ развеяться, - он в последний раз нажал на мышь и посмотрел на Тони. – Поначалу было сложновато, но потом я понял смысл и должен признать, что она была права.  
Тони нахмурил брови и скрестил руки.   
\- Компьютерная игра? Она же не заставила тебя играть в маджонг? Потому что, поверь мне, нет ничего расслабляющего в поиске одинаковых китайских доминошек под их традиционную музыку да еще и за ограниченное время, - с улыбкой сказал Старк, - Сапер - вот это игра!  
Стив с удрученным видом приоткрыл рот, прежде чем осознал, что Тони прекратил говорить и ждал от него ответа.  
\- К сожалению, я не играю ни в одну из этих игр. Но если ты напомнишь мне, я мог бы их поис…  
\- Не маджонг, - быстро вставил Тони.  
\- Точно, не маджонг, - медленно кивнул Стив.  
\- Так вот что же ты играешь? – он подтащил стул, чтобы сесть напротив Роджерса.   
Но внезапно Стив вернулся к игре и снова начал кликать на мышь как сумасшедший.  
\- Симс, - в этот раз он даже не отвлекался на то, чтобы смотреть на собеседника, полностью погрузившись в игру. – Ты хочешь…  
\- Мой бог, да, наконец-то! – сердито воскликнул Старк, хлопнув ладонями по столу.  
\- Надо было просто попросить, – пробормотал Роджерс, развернув к нему лэптоп и подняв бровь. Но вспышка Старка забылась сразу же, как Стив начал объяснять, чем же он был занят. – Значит, я создал нас в этой игре…  
\- Нас? Нас как команду? Или нас, в смысле, ты и я? – глаза Старка грозили вывалиться из орбит, с такой скоростью он уставился на Стива.  
Тот раздраженно выдохнул.  
\- Нас как команду. А теперь не мог бы ты быть так добр и перестать перебивать м…   
\- Да.  
Снова раздраженно выдохнув, Стив открыл было рот, когда Тони добавил: «Прости». Капитан выдохнул в третий раз, когда Старк даже не потрудился спрятать свою раздражающе высокомерную ухмылку.  
\- В любом случае, вон Тор на заднем дворе – Стив навел курсор на блондина, оседлавшего лошадь.  
\- Значит, Тору нравятся пони. Кто бы мог подумать? – хмыкнул Тони, размышляя над тем, можно ли использовать видеоигру для поиска новых возможностей в подшучивании над командой.  
Стив не обратил на Старка внимания и продолжил.  
\- Тут у нас Клинт и Наташа. Дерутся, как всегда, - он поставил игру на паузу и представил каждого сима, показывая, что они и вправду похожи на тех, в честь кого названы. Он снял игру с паузы. – А здесь у нас Брюс вышел из себя из-за сломанной раковины. В прошлый раз он так сделал, когда засорился унитаз, – абсолютно серьезно объяснил Стив, и Тони не сдержал смешка.   
Внезапно раздался звук арфы, сопровождаемый смешками двух симов. Широко распахнув глаза, Тони положил ладонь на руку Стива.  
\- Поставь на паузу. Что это было?   
Стив последовал за звуком в ванную, где Сим Клинт и Сим Наташа вместе заняли душ.  
\- Они… эм… Они… - он сглотнул.  
\- Занимаются фондю? – сдерживая смех, произнес Тони.  
\- Кто тебе об этом рассказал? – спросил капитан с абсолютно красным лицом.  
Тот покачал головой, все-таки рассмеявшись.  
\- В детстве отец рассказывал мне потрясающие истории, - его смех замер, а выражение лица сменилось на заинтригованное. – Так и где же мы, Кэп?  
Стив смотрел строго прямо.  
\- В больнице, - сказал он резко.  
\- Мы оба? Почему это?  
\- Ты беременный, - и добавил секундой позже, - От меня.  
Вся кровь снова прилила к его лицу. Прежде чем Тони успел ответить, на экране высветилось всплывающее сообщение. Глаза Стива загорелись и, уставившись на экран, он моментально забыл о предыдущем унижении.  
\- Здесь сказано, что у нас мальчик. Хочешь выбрать ему имя?  
Первым порывом Старка было сказать, что это просто нелепо, но кэп смотрел на него щенячьими глазами, так что он произнес: «Питер. Давай назовем его Питер». Выражение лица Стива стоило возможных или, вернее, всех грядущих поддразниваний от Пэппер и, возможно, Клинта. Хотя он не думал, что Клинт посмеет ему что-то сказать после того, чем он сам занимался в игре.

Ночью Старк сидел на кровати, продолжая игру, начатую Стивом. Когда он уже погрузился в игру, за его спиной кое-кто пошевелился.  
\- Тони, ты что творишь, - пробормотал Стив, включая светильник и бросая взгляд на часы. – Три утра, ты разве не должен быть в лаборатории?  
\- Да, но играть гораздо веселее. О, и я должен упомянуть, что Наташа беременна. От Брюса.  
Стив упал на кровать и, закрыв ладонью глаза, пробормотал: «Тони, нет».  
Тот только хмыкнул. Завтра все утонут в хаосе. Стив просто знал это.


End file.
